


this is so...perfect.

by danasgibson



Category: The Fall (TV 2013), The X-Files
Genre: Family, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Smut, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2018-12-11 03:53:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11706264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danasgibson/pseuds/danasgibson
Summary: I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS. wanna thank Chris Carter and Allan Cubitt.this is just something I did for fun and I've wanted to it for a while so :) just a cute little family fic.





	1. this is it.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanna thank all my friends in Lady Pond for being the best and loving me and being so supportive. y'all are the most amazing people i've ever met and i love u all so much. thankuuu. feel free to leave comments and kudos:)

London’s weather was so unpredictable. One day it could be sunny and then the next there would be enough snow on the ground to make a house made completely out of snow. Today was quite clammy but the clouds in the sky promised a thunderstorm tonight. It was around 4:30pm when Scully got home. ‘Thank god it’s Friday’ she thought to herself while she noticed coffee. She went over to the pot and it was still warm. She sighed and breathed easy as she poured the coffee into her favourite mug. With the eerie but calming silence, she took it that the house was empty and she was alone. As she slumped into the couch she kicked off her heels and laid her feet on the table. The past couple weeks at Oxford had been heavy going. It just seemed to be lectures every single day. and she didn’t even work full time. She only worked Tuesday, Thursday and Friday but the piles of work she had at the end of every week was enough to convince Scully and everyone else that she worked 7 days a week. She took a sip of the coffee and looked round the Livingroom. It wasn’t messy…but it wasn’t clean either. she looked at the photos on the walls and in the frames. There is one photo she especially likes. It’s one of Stella at the beach. It was taken during their vacation to Mexico. Her hair looking even blonder. During that holiday Scully realised that Stella loves the sun. Her mood completely changes and it’s something Scully adores. Scully smiles as she remembers how amazing that vacation was and how beautiful her wife is.

 

She was about to reach for the remote control and put on the TV when she heard the door opening. “Hi mamaa!!”. Scully set her coffee down on the coffee table as the little 4-year-old boy with brown hair and dark hazelnut eyes came bounding into the house. Stella smiled but her hand immediately missed the feeling of his hand locked in hers. She took off his thin red jacket and whispered in his ear softly “On you go baby”. He jumped into her arms and Scully kissed him all over. This move was rewarded by the sound of giggles and snorts. Stella quietly chuckled to herself as she hung up the little red jacket on one peg and she took off her jacket and hung it on the second peg out of three. Stella had to give Scully credit for the coat pegs. She thought it was unnecessary but she can now understand where Scully was going with her idea. The number of jackets was overwhelming and they would have never managed with just one coat peg.

 

Scully sits the child on her lap and leans in close. “Have you been a good boy for mummy today bean?”. He looked up at her and said “Of course I have. I’m always a very good boy”. Scully laughed at his remark and sat him down on the seat next to her so she could take off his shoes. “Did you go out for a walk?” “We took Bear and went to the park and I fell in the sand and I didn’t hurt myself mama. Promise. Can I watch Mickey Mouse? Mummy promised we could watch it when we got home. Plllleeeaaassseee?”. She kissed his hair and switched on the television. She didn’t even need to change the channel. Kids cartoons were constantly on in their household. And much to Scully’s surprise, Stella loved Mickey Mouse. One night Scully found Stella sitting on the couch well after he had gone to bed and she’s there watching Mickey Mouse. She went into the kitchen to find Stella feeding their Husky. She quietly walked towards her and turned her round and kissed her. “Hi. I missed you. Did Noah behave today?” Stella smiled at her and said “he fell in the sand pit. But he’s okay. I checked for all that medical nonsense and ruled out all those big conditions with the names I can’t remember. He’s fine. No cuts or bruises. He laughed at himself and I couldn’t help but laugh”. Stella was playing with Bear on the kitchen floor while Scully was starting to make diner for them. Friday was Noah’s night to choose what he wanted and tonight he picked sausages. Stella took the frying pan from Scully’s hand and said to her “Go take a shower. Get into something comfier and I’ll cook tonight”. Scully stood up on her toes and kissed Stella’s temple. “This is why you are the best wife ever and I love you with all my heart”.

 

Scully decided that she would take a long shower. She was a whole 15 minutes. She hadn’t had a shower that lasted that long in months. She plugged in the hairdryer and gave her a hair a quick dry before putting on one of Stella’s tops and grey sweatpants. She padded downstairs and the smell of food instantly made her hungry. She walked past Noah at the table and kissed his cheek. As Stella was serving her and Scully’s food, Scully cut up Noah’s food and blew on it to help cool it down. If there was one thing she had learnt about their son it was that he was inpatient when it came to food, much like her wife. As Scully placed Noah’s food down in front of him, Stella had already taken their food through and placed it at their seats. “Nice top babe” Stella said raising her fork up to her mouth. “Thanks. I’ve had it a while” Scully replied trying to hold back her laughter. Stella looked at Noah, Bear lying sleeping beside his feet and at Scully, then back to Noah. She never thought much about what her future would ever look like and she certainly never dreamed about having the most perfect life. but in that moment, Stella was sure that this was what people dreamed about. That this was perfect.

 

Stella loaded the dishwasher and cleaned up the house while Scully bathed Noah. Stella knew how much Scully missed him when she had to go to work and always let Scully bath him and spend some time with him in the evenings. Scully does the same when Stella goes to work. Stella works Monday, Tuesday and Wednesday. On Tuesday night Stella and Scully’s full attention goes to him. He goes to a babysitter on Tuesday but he loves it because the sitter is a close friend of Stella’s.

 

Stella puts water in the kettle and boils it ready for their nightly cup of tea and she heads upstairs to say goodnight to Noah. She slightly opens the door to see Scully down the little bed with him and Bear lying at the end of his bed. Bear is so protective over him and absolutely adores Noah. She’s reading him his favourite book “The Gruffalo”. Stella stands there leaning against the doorframe staring at the most beautiful sight in front of her. Scully was made to be a mom. Stella was more doubtful. When he was born she was so scared to touch him in case she hurt him. But Scully was always there to tell her she was doing things right and her confidence expanded greatly. Stella wasn’t aware how long she had been standing there but next thing she knew Scully was looking at her. Stella smiled and moved towards them both. She bent down, hugged him and give him a kiss on his forehead and whispered “goodnight baby. I love you” as Scully gave him a kiss, Stella patted Bear on the head and switched off the little lamp beside his bed.

 

Scully poured tea into the two cups saying, “World’s Best Mum” when Stella came downstairs in her pyjamas. She kissed Scully while tying her hair up then took the cup from the kitchen worktop. They both sighed as they sat down on the couch. Scully curled up and leaned into Stella and Stella rubbed her thumb against her leg. “How was work babe?” “Same shit, different day” replied Scully. Stella gasped and looked down at Scully, “You said a dirty word!!”. Scully playfully pushed her and said, “don’t be such a dork” and kissed her chin. Stella looked at a tired Scully them down at her watch which read 9:14pm and asked, “Bedtime?” and Scully replied with a small smile “God. Thought you would never ask.

 

Stella woke at 2:47am to the sound of thunder and rain hitting the windows. ‘Urgh one of those nights I guess’ she thought to herself. She removed the covers from herself and went to the toilet. She splashes her face with some water and then reties her hair. There’s a loud crash of thunder and she sees the flash of lightning out the corner of her eye. She never understands how Scully sleeps through this kind of weather. Scully claims it’s because she’s from America and when she was younger she hated it and knew that sleeping through the thunderstorms would be a better idea. Stella quietly walks back to their bedroom and pulls back the covers to discover Noah lying underneath them with Bear at his feet. She runs her fingers through his soft brown hair and bends down to get to his height and notices he has tears in his eyes. “What are you doing in mummys side of the bed monkey?” the little boy looks at her and wraps his arms around her neck as there’s another loud crash of thunder overhead. He says to her with his face still in his neck “me and bear were really scared mummy”. She picks him up and gets into bed and lays Noah between her and Scully. She whispers to him “it’s okay baby. you can sleep here with us tonight. You’ll be fine. You are safe. Try to get back to sleep again” and gives him a kiss. Stella lightly nudges Scully and she opens one eye to come face to face with their son’s gentle body. She carefully moves closer to Stella and smiles at her realising that this is all Scully has ever wanted. To be happy and to feel loved and have a beautiful family. Stella looks down to the sleeping boy and kisses Scully’s nose. Scully smiles at Stella and says to her “This is it”


	2. she was happy. her heart was happy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS. wanna thank Chris Carter and Allan Cubitt.  
> this is just something I did for fun and I've wanted to it for a while so :) just a cute little family fic. feel free to leave kudos and feedback :)

"But pleeeeaaase mummmyyy" Noah said while cereal was spilling out of his mouth. "Baby, wait until mama comes out the shower and you can ask her". Stella was hoping that Scully wouldn't be much longer in the shower. For the past 15 minutes Noah has done nothing but ask Stella if they can go to the zoo. Scully promised Noah if he tidied up all his toys in the toy room he would get to go to the zoo the next day. It worked. He did a good job and it tired him out big time. 

Noah had finished his breakfast and was sitting at the bottom of the step cuddling his favourite toy. Bear, the dog was barking at the postman. It seemed to be his favourite thing to do. He sits on the floor, waiting for the postman. When he sees the postman coming up the path towards their front door, he runs through to the door and barks. Scully finished drying her hair and went downstairs. "Mama mama mama you're finished. Now can we go to the zoo. pleaaaaaseeee" he whined while jumping up and down pulling on Scully's robe. She looked across the kitchen to Stella who raised one eyebrow at Scully and smiled. "Yes of course we can bean. We'll all get dressed and then we can go". Noah let out a scream and started running upstairs to his bedroom to go get dressed. "How the hell do we manage to put up with a four year old??" Stella asked as Scully poured her coffee.  
"I genuinely have no idea. But i'm excited to go to the zoo and Noah will love it. Plus its a nice day. Don't be a grumpy pants" Scully pulled a face when she called Stella grumpy and she kissed her.  
"I'm not being a grumpy pants am i Bear?".  
The grey dog with piercing blue eyes tilted his head and looked at the two women standing above him. Stella put her hands on Scully's waist and pulled her in for a kiss. Scully smiled into it the kiss then broke away and looked at a sad Stella. 

"What's wrong??"  
"Why did you break the kiss?"  
"Because i was thinking about how much i love you" Stella blushed and decided that was a good reason. Scully took their empty mugs and bent down to put them in the dishwasher. As Stella walked past she smacked Scully's ass and giggled as she went upstairs. Scully smiled and shook her head and went upstairs to get dressed. 

Traffic wasn't that bad. they had left the house at 9am and they were nearly there and it was just past 10. Stella was driving and Scully was trying to calm one very excited boy down. Scully didn't really like driving the family car. She said it was a bit big and she couldn't really park properly. Every 2 minutes Noah would ask if they were their yet. He was sitting in his car seat in the back of their Red Range Rover wearing light brown shorts, blue tshirt and blue sandals. He had on blue sunglasses with little pictures of Thomas the Tank on the sides of them. Not to mention he had Harold the Giraffe in his hand. Stella opened some windows in the car because it was 29 degrees and quite frankly, she was sweating buckets. They came to a stop light and Scully handed Stella her bottle of water. "Thank you babe" She took a long sip of water and handed it back to Scully as the light changed and signaled for them to turn right. Stella looked in the mirror and caught Noah's attention. He stuck out his tongue and Stella smiled and said "Its a hot one today Mister Grinch". Noah made finger gun gestures with his little hands towards her and Scully laughed. As Stella made her way to the car park for the Zoo, Noah had his face pressed against the window and his little giraffe's face was looking out too. Stella stopped the car and turned round and said to Noah "We're here baby. You excited?" Noah was practically screaming with excitement and literally jumping up and down in his car seat. Stella got out the car and opened the back door to undo his seat belt. "Smile you two!" Scully had already pulled out her phone and was ready to get a photo. As Stella pulled him out of his seat, Scully admired her photography skills. She'll need to print that one out later. "Come on mama!!!! i wanna see the gwiaffes!!!!!!" "I'm coming bean!!". She grabbed her handbag and her sunglasses and got out the car. 

The entire morning had been so busy. Noah spent at least 10 minutes watching EVERY animal. One of the monkeys peed on the glass and Noah thought it was extremely funny. Stella was just as intrigued with the animals as Noah was and Scully was taking photos of them both. Noah liked the hippos but called them fat and lazy. He didn't like the meerkats as they scared them. They had to take him away to get an ice cream because when one meerkat popped their head up it gave him a fright and he cried his eyes out. The map they got at reception showed them that the lions and the giraffes were at the end.  
"mama i want chicken nuggets and chocolate and ice cream and juice and pizza"  
"We've got you chicken nuggets bean. You excited for the giraffes?" Scully asked. "Can we go see him nooow??" "Not yet cutie pie" Stella sat down with knifes and forks and this piece of paper. She set it down and Scully saw that it was a Giraffe that the kids could colour in while they were waiting for their lunch. His little face lit up when he saw it and he made such a good job colouring it in. Scully looked at Stella helping Noah. She never really pictured what her future would look like but if someone had told her that she'd have the most beautiful wife and the worlds cutest son, she would have laughed. Days like this Scully cant believe how precious her life is and how lucky she is. After lunch it was time to go see the lions, penguins, seals and otters. Of course Noah loved seeing them all but there was only one animal on his mind. Giraffes. Noah had been patiently waiting the whole day just to see his favourite animal in the whole world. He was also very excited to introduce his stuffed Harold to the real Harold. 

As soon as Noah seen the giraffes, he turned and looked at Scully then at Stella then back to Scully. Scully bent down and said to him "On you go bean. go see the giraffes". And he didn't need to be told a second time. He ran as fast as his little legs would let him shouting "Gwiaffes". Stella took Scully's hand and kissed the back of it. "When did he become so cute??" Scully asked.  
"He's always been cute. The bigger he gets, the cuter he gets"  
"Do you think he will ever stop speaking about Giraffes after today sweetheart?"  
Stella looked at Scully for a couple seconds as if she was deep in thought. "No. Never. He'll go on about it more".  
"Mama, mummy, come wook!!!!" Noah shouted. There was a giraffe right next to him and he had the biggest smile on his face ever. Scully took out her phone and took a couple snaps. She then decided it was time for a family selfie. (Another photo she'll need to print off when she gets home). 

They stayed with the giraffes for 30 minutes, although it felt like a lifetime. Noah insisted on going into the gift shop and he picked out another giraffe toy. "But Harold is lonely mama. He needs fwiends". Stella knew Scully couldn't say no to his puppy dog eyes. 

The journey home was quiet but really busy. That was because Scully and Noah had fell asleep. But traffic was booming as usual. It was just shy of 4pm and Stella knew they'd be reaching the 5pm traffic jams that are a daily occurrence in London. It had been a long day and Stella was looking forward to going home and relaxing. She felt so lucky and so blessed to have such an amazing family. She has a beautiful son, the most amazing and the sexiest wife ever. And the most handsome dog in the world. She was sure she was the happiest and the luckiest woman on the planet. She smiled to herself and put on the radio at a low volume and drove home in the peace and quiet. 

When she pulled up in the drive way, she woke a still sleeping Scully. "Babe, we're home". Scully sleepily unbuckled her seat belt and looked at Noah. As Stella was getting him out of his car seat, Scully went in and let Bear out to use the toilet. In the Livingroom, Stella had laid Noah on the couch and tucked him in with a blanket. Oh and Harold and his new nameless friend. Scully boiled the kettle and made two cups of tea. As Scully turned around to give Stella her tea, Stella's lips were on hers and her hands were on her waist. Stella said into the kiss "i love you so much". Scully placed her forehead on Stella's and kissed her nose. "I never thought i'd love someone as much as i love you. You are my life. This is my life." "I love you" 

 

That night it was a movie night for the three of them. Madagascar was on. Of course it was on. Noah picked that film....because it had a Giraffe in it. He decided to call his new toy Melman after the character from that movie. Stella, Scully and Noah was cuddled up under the big blanket in their pyjamas while Bear rested his head on Noah's legs and his body on Stella's. After the movie had ended it was bedtime. Not just for Noah but for Stella and Scully too. Parenting definitely tires them out and they have started going to their beds so much earlier than they use to. But they both love being moms and couldn't imagine life without Noah. 

As they were kissing Noah goodnight he looked at them both and said "Today was the best day of my life. I wuv you mama. i wuv you mummy. you are the best". It brought tears to Scully's eyes and Stella's heart melted. Scully kissed him about 20 times before she actually left his room. As she closed the door she leaned against the wall and smiled. She was happy. Her heart was happy. This is all she has ever wanted. This is her life. Her most beautiful life. She would never have wanted anything different. 

Stella joined Scully in bed and cuddled into her. "You know something Dana Scully? Every single day i fall more in love with you and i still can't believe you're all mine. After 7 years together. I'm the luckiest woman ever. I love you babygirl" and she kissed her cheek. Scully turned and faced towards her and whispered in Stella's ear "I love you to the moon and back".


	3. rose petals.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS. wanna thank Chris Carter and Allan Cubitt.  
> thank you all so much for the love on this little series. this is just something i do for fun. thank you for the love. 
> 
> feel free to leave kudos and comments :)

Their 10 year anniversary is coming up in a couple of months and Scully has been thinking what she could give Stella. Stella is always so thoughtful and so romantic when it comes to anniversaries and Scully wants to give her a little something back. Stella doesn't really like gifts and whenever Scully brings it up Stella simply responds with "I have you two and that's enough babe. Oh and of course Bear. Who could forget that lazy lump??". Stella kisses her on her head and leaves for work after saying bye to Noah and Bear. 

Scully plumped the pillows and jumped into bed. Stella had went out for a run after Noah had went to bed so she was about to hit the shower before she called it a night. Scully reached for her Rose scented hand cream that was sitting on the bedside table next to the photo she had taken of her and Stella sunbathing in Mexico during their honeymoon. Her and Stella. Mexico. Honeymoon. Scully ignored the hand cream and reached down for her laptop. She switched it on just as she heard the shower go on she typed up British Airways. She found a good deal for her and Stella to go away for 10 nights, all inclusive. 5 Star hotel, in fact, the same one as they stayed in during their honeymoon, 5 years ago. Stella's cousin, Joanne, always said that anytime her and Stella wants to go away on holiday just the two of them, she would look after Noah. Her and her husband Tom have no kids. But they love Noah as if he was their own. The best thing about Scully's work is that she gets all of summer off. The amount of holidays change every single year but this year she gets 12 weeks. And she knows that Stella's request for 2 weeks off won't be denied. Everyone is far too scared of her to even dare say no. She practically owns the place. Stella is oblivious to it but Scully notices it as soon as she goes into Stella's work. Its like there's a force around Stella that makes everyone scared of her. Scully found it extremely sexy that her wife had such power over people. 

She received the email with their boarding passes and decided it would be better to print them off at work closer to the time they were due to leave. This meant she wouldn't get caught and Stella wouldn't find them. 45 minutes later Scully had successfully managed to book their anniversary trip to Mexico and close the website down as Stella unlocked the bathroom door. Scully quickly opened up her work emails and made it look like she was reading over notes. "Babe, its 20 past 10. Come on. Lets go to bed" Stella said as she kissed up Scully's arm. Scully closed her laptop, finally put on her hand cream and turned off the lamp that had lit the room. Scully cuddled down into bed beside Stella. Stella gave her a kiss and Scully couldn't help but smile. She knew that this was going to be hard keeping this surprise in. But she had to. She wanted it to be so special for the woman she loved with everything she has. "What you smiling for cutie pie?" Stella asked while she drew little light circles on Scully's nose. "Nothing. You're just so gorgeous. Night baby"  
"Night sweetheart" Stella replied. 

\---------------------------------

The next month flew by. Work was keeping both Scully and Stella so busy and parenting was the same. Demanding and hard work. But they managed. They managed really well. Every single day that went past, Scully was finding it harder and harder to keep her little secret in. Scully had got in contact with Joanne and she couldn't be more excited to look after Noah. She said she was already making a list of what they could do and what movies they could watch. Stella was completely clueless and Scully loved it. Scully had also been secretly holiday shopping. For both her and Stella. She knew exactly what Stella liked and what her style was. All this secrets was killing Scully but she knew that it would all be worth it in the end.

The next day Scully printed off their boarding passes. She held them in her hand and picked up her phone. 

"Hey babe. How's work? Also thanks for leaving me to the dishes this morning...again" Scully said seriously but Stella could here the playful tone in her voice.

"Ummm i was in a rush this morning. Sorry. I promise i'm on dishes duty for the next week. Works boring. That weird guy, Ian keeps giving me a wink and i'm so confused as to why" 

"He thinks your hot. Anyway. Did you say to Noah if he didn't eat all his breakfast he would grow up to be hairy and never grow????" 

"Shit. Yes. I merely just stated something so he would eat his breakfast"

"After you left he cried and cried saying he didn't want to be hairy and small"

"But he ate his breakfast didn't he? See. Baby there's a method to my madness. And i think that's why you love me"

Are you remembering we have that dinner tonight? Just the two of us? At 7? Aimèe is watching Noah and putting him to bed. Please tell me you are reme-"

"Babe. i'm remembering. I remembered. We booked it last month. Its written in the calendar with a pink sparkly gel pen. Plus i'm looking forward to it. Okay i gotta get back to work. I'm away into a meeting. I love you."

"Okay. Well i'll see you when you get home. i love you Detective Superintendent Stella Gibson" 

And Scully hung up the phone and sat back down in her seat. She opened a drawer in her desk to find a red envelope she had bought and she put the boarding passes inside. She also pulled out the drawer some scented Rose petals. She opened the pot and smelled them. 'Aaaaaa. Nothing more finer than the smell of Roses' Scully said to herself. She pulled out a handful of petals and put them inside the envelope too. She used sticky tape to seal it shut and turned it round. 

"To my most amazing, perfect and sexy wife. i love you with all my heart. my love forever and always, Dana." 

She placed the envelope into her handbag and logged into the computer as the bell rang. She had another lecture to do before she was allowed to go home. She kept her eye on her watch the entire time and wished that in that moment, she could magically make time go faster. 

By the time Stella and Scully had gotten home, Aimèe had left a note saying they had took Bear for a walk in the park and wasn't sure how long they would be. Scully was glad that Aimèe had done this because it was nice to have the time and freedom to get ready without hearing "Mama" or "Mummy" every 2 minutes. 

Stella loosely curled her hair and lightly touched up her makeup. She put on black trousers that fitted her perfectly, a plain white shirt that she tucked into her trousers to show off her skinny waist and amazing figure and black heels. Scully got ready in the guest bedroom. She left her hair and put on some lip gloss. Scully opted for a black dress that stopped just before her knees. She matched it with silver jewellery, the diamond love heart earrings Stella gave her on their first anniversary, a silver clutch and silver shoes. And inside her clutch bag, Scully makes sure she has the envelope containing the boarding passes and the flight details. She had it all panned out in her head. She wanted this to be perfect. Perfect like her. Stella was the first one ready and waiting patiently downstairs for her wife. As Stella turned around Scully was standing in the doorway. Stella was speechless. Just looking at her gorgeous wife made her emotional. Stella walked over to Scully and gave her a long, hard kiss. Stella steps back and takes Scully's hand in hers and makes her turn around. Stella admires the site in front of her and soaks it in for a bit too long. "Our taxi is here. We gotta go or we're gonna be late." Scully nagged at Stella. "Fucking hell. You're so gorgeous. I'm the luckiest woman alive" Stella kissed all up Scully's neck as she tried to wriggle free. "Okay we got plenty time for all this when we come back but we really gotta go." Scully led the way and waited while Stella locked the door. 

The entire journey to the restaurant involved Stella constantly looking at Scully and Stella refraining herself from touching her. As the gentle moonlight hug Scully's face, Stella couldn't help but kiss her. She was a beautiful model. A oil painting. They made sure the driver knew what time to pick them up again to take them home and then tipped him kindly. Scully's stomach growled and Stella turned and said laughing "God. Hungry are we hunny??"  
"I'm fucking starving over here"

They'd had 3 courses of the best food that Scully thinks she's ever ate in her life, Although Stella doesn't know why Scully was so surprised because its the best restaurant in London. Scully ordered a bottle of champagne and Stella looked surprised. "10 years babe. Its a long time. Gotta celebrate". Stella smiled at the thought and excused herself to go to the bathroom. The waiter takes the bottle and pours two glasses and sits the champagne in the bucket of ice and leaves. Scully reaches into her purse and whips out the envelope containing the tickets. She nearly lay it down in front of Stella's seat, sat back and breathed deeply. It felt like forever waiting for Stella to come back. Scully fiddled with her rings on her fingers to try to relax her mind and when she looked up Stella was walking back to the table. She pulled out her seat and sat back down. Stella looked at the envelope and read the front of it. She looked up at Scully with tears in her eyes. "What's this?" "Open it and you'll find out". Stella opened the envelope and she looked inside. She pulled out some paper and some Rose petals. Stella looked up at Scully who was smiling from ear to ear. Stella opened the bit of paper and gasped. She continued to read all the information on the piece of paper. She then folded it back up and looked at Scully who was still smiling. Scully could see that Stella was holding the tears.  
Stella leaned closer to Scully and said at almost a whisper tone "You're taking me to Mexico? In two weeks?". It was now Scully's turn to move in closer. "Yes baby. Yes i am". Stella smiled the biggest and most brightest smile and kissed Scully. For the rest of the evening Stella didn't stop smiling and never let go of Scully's hand.

It wasn't until they were lying in bed when Stella sat up and looked at Scully. "Babe what's wrong? What's the matter?" "What the fuck am i going to wear??? I have no clothes and i need to book holidays from work and what about Bear and Noah an-" "It's all been taken care of sweetheart. I promise you. I've sorted all that." Stella half climbed on top of Scully and kissed her neck.  
"Dana Katherine Scully. I love you more than anything in the world."  
"Stella Louise Gibson. I believe i love you more than anything in the world". As soon as Scully had finished her last word Stella's lips were pressed against hers. They remained there for several minutes. Stella gave Scully a look and she pulled Stella's head closer and whispered in her ear "Yes". Stella kissed her lips and then her neck.

\---------------------------------

The next week was full of finishing up last minute things at work for both women, making sure there was no food left in the refrigerator and anything that they wanted to keep till after they came home went in the freezer. They had packed their suitcases and sorted out their toiletries. Stella packed her things in her suitcase but naturally, Scully went in behind her and repacked Stella's clothes. "Do you have sun tan lotion??" "No Stella. We're gonna go to Mexico with no sun cream." Stella stuck her head round the door frame and gave her the famous Stella stare. Scully stuck out her tongue and laughed. Noah came toddling into the room and sat down in the middle of the floor. "Baby what's wrong?" Stella asked as she got down on the floor and sat with him. "I don't want you to leave. I pwomise i'll be a good boy forever. Don't leave. I'll eat all my food. please". Stella's heart breaks and Scully put the bundle of bikinis into the suitcase and sat down with him. "We're only going away for a couple days sweetheart. We're coming back." Scully said and kissed his head. "Can you take seeties home for me?" Stella laughed and replied, "All the chocolate in the world for you baby bean." Stella then started tickling Noah and Scully joined in. The three of them had a tickle fight for at least 30 minutes.  
Noah had feel asleep on their massive bed and it looked like he was drowning in sheets. "I'm gonna miss him. Look at him. He's so gorgeous. Do you think he gets lonely?? Do you think he'd want another brother or another Sister?" Stella gave Scully a gentle stare and said "I don't know how serious you're being right now but we can talk about this after we come back from our holiday". Stella took the suitcases downstairs and left them at the front door. She sat down on the sofa and turned the TV on. 'The Mickey Mouse Clubhouse. Okay. That's pretty good i guess.' Stella didn't even bother changing the channel. She sat and watched the entire 15 minute episode. Sang 'The Hot Dog, Hot Dog, Hot Diggity Dog' song at the end. Then she watched the other episode. She was singing the theme song when Scully walked in. "Aaaaa what do we have here????" Stella jumped out of her skin at Scully's presence. "Stone Cold, not to be messed with, bossy, independent, sexy Detective Superintendent Gibson. Sitting singing Mickey Mouse. Well i never. Not as hard and tough as everyone thinks huh?" Stella put her hands over her face and laughed. Scully sat down beside her and took Stella's hands away from her face and held them in her own. "Don't worry sexy. I won't tell anyone". Scully stood up and kissed Stella's lips. As Scully was going into the kitchen she turned around and said "Hmmmm.....Or will I...???" and winked.  
"Dana Katherine i swear to GOD!!!!" Stella got up and ran to the kitchen to find her.

\---------------------------------

"Don't worry Dana. I'll text you every second day to let you know how he is getting on. Just go and have fun the two of you. Me and Tom have got everything covered. We'll take him and Bear for walks and go to the park and we'll go to the aquarium and see all the fishes"

"Thank you so much Joanne. We're so grateful for you doing this." Scully said as she hugged her.

"Baby be a good boy for auntie Joanne and Uncle Tom. We'll bring back lots of chocolate and presents for you okay?. Look after Bear and remember to eat all your food and you'll grow up to be a big, strong, handsome man. I love you" and Stella hugged him. 

"I wuv you mummy!!"

"I'll miss you so much. i love you so much" Scully said squeezing him tightly and fighting back the tears. Scully always finds it difficult to leave Noah. He's her little man. Her little baby. 

"bye mama. i wuv you lots too. bye"

A tear fell down Scully's face as Stella drove away and Noah was standing at the door waving. Stella put her hand on Scully's lap and said reassuringly "Don't worry baby girl. Everything's gonna be fine. We'll have a nice relaxing holiday. Just the two of us. Nothing but Sun, Sea and Sex". Scully looked up at Stella, her cheeks all red and laughed. She leaned over and kissed Stella's cheek. 

\---------------------------------

At the airport it was a mad rush. People everywhere. Noise everywhere. People EVERYWHERE. After they went through baggage control they went to grab lunch at a restaurant. Their flight was at 3pm and they had tonne at the gates for at least 2:15pm. Stella hated the plane food and said it tasted like garbage. Scully agreed with her. And if she was being honest, at least 90% of people who went on planes agreed with Stella. They both had a glass of wine and a pizza to share.  
"You look incredibly gorgeous" Scully said to Stella.  
"Even with cheese stuck to my chin?" Stella asked while she tried to get the cheese off her face.  
"Even with cheese stuck to your chin baby."  
Stella smiled and gave Scully a kiss. Scully broke the kiss and went searching in her big bag. It was full of books and magazines and headphones and snacks for the plane. She finally found her phone and turned to Stella and said "We gotta take a selfie. Capture the moment baby". Stella raised her brow at her adorable wife but couldn't help but give into her. Scully leaned back into Stella and they both smiled. Stella had to agree with Scully. It was a good photo. 

\---------------------------------

They were sitting in their seats and had a glass of champagne each.  
Stella held Scully's hand and turned and said "Happy anniversary baby g". Scully kissed Stella and said "Happy anniversary sexy". They toasted and clicked their glasses together and kissed again. Stella sat back in her chair and let Scully pick the movie.  
"The Break-Up?" Stella asked. Scully's face lit up and she nodded her head. And that's how Stella knew it was going to be a long flight.

\---------------------------------

Day three of their holiday and it had been filled with nothing but Sun, Sea and Sex. Stella's hair had already gotten lighter and Scully's freckles were beginning to show. They spent yesterday out shopping and had gone out for a meal at night with a lovely couple named Jim and Linda from Glasgow that were staying at the same hotel. Today they were spending the whole day by the pool. Sunbathing and drinking and swimming. Scully was wearing a purple bikini and Stella found it really hard not to stare at her all the time.  
"I miss Noah Bean. I wish he was here. He'd love it here don't you think??" Scully said.  
"Oh yes. I'd have the time of his life. Next time we'll bring him. Don't be sad. He's probably not missing us one bit and Joanne is probably feeding him all the chocolate in the entire world."  
"Yeah you're right. Maybe if he had another brother or sister he wouldn't be so lonely or miss us that much when we're gone" Scully said as she was putting sun cream on her arms.  
Stella took the bottle and dotted some in the palm of hand and rubbed it all over Scully's neck and back.  
"Yeah. Maybe you're right baby. Maybe you're right. Can we go to the pool now??"  
"Stella Gibson. You have the patience of a 4 year old" Scully laughed.  
"I want to get the good deck chairs and not the shit ones that the sun doesn't even reach and you have to walk miles to get to the fucking pool"  
"Okay okay. Remember the room key babe" Scully said and kissed her lips. 

Beside the pool Scully was reading a book and Stella was relaxing. She turned her head to face Scully and opened her eyes.  
"God damn." Stella explained.  
"What's wrong babe?" Scully said still looking down at her book.  
"You're so fucking gorgeous. You are for sure the most attractive woman on the planet." Scully smiled and put her book down on her lap and turned to face Stella. "You're so cute. I love you" Scully kissed her and Stella broke the kiss almost instantly. "I'll beat you to the pool and then i'll be the first one to the other side and back again". Scully barely had the chance to say no as Stella was already away to jump in the pool.  
"Oh you are SO ON!!!" Scully shouted after her. She knew one thing for sure. If the rest of their holiday was gonna be like this, Scully knew that she would have the best time of her life.


	4. infinity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was hoping to get something up a lot sooner but school has been really busy and i'm tryna balance everything. thank u for your patience.   
> working on something else for you.

One of Scully's favourite things when her mom came to visit was the amount of time Noah spent hugging his grandma. Noah absolutely adored Maggie and Maggie absolutely adored Noah. Nothing could compare. 

\---------------------------------

"Here mom let me get your bags" Scully said as she opened the boot. Scully took out Maggie's suitcase and lifted it up into the house. She unlocked the door and let Maggie in. "Where's my favourite grandson and Stella?" She said while patting Bears head. "They went to get some chinese food. I couldn't be bothered cooking and Noah wanted noodles" Scully explained while setting the keys in the dish that sat next to the front door. Maggie smiled at Scully and gave her a big hug. "It's so nice to be here and to be spending time with you guys. I miss you Dana". Scully smiled. "Thanks mom. I miss you too. Have you heard from Charlie?" "Oh yes. Got some photos from him. He's loving it out in Poland". "Bill got promoted i saw. He sent me photos" "Mmmh yes. Your father would have been so proud. Of all of you." Scully smiled slightly as she fought back the tears. Maggie followed Scully into the kitchen. Scully pulled out a bottle of wine and 2 glasses. She poured her glass and one for Maggie. "Dana can i ask you a question?" Scully swallowed the wine that was already in her mouth. "Sure mom. What's wrong? You're not sick are you mom? If you need me to check over anythi-" "Dana. I'm fine. Perfectly healthy." Scully smiled and tilted her head slightly "Whats the matter?" Scully took another sip of wine while Maggie said "Are you and Stella going to have any more kids?" Scully choked on her wine as the front door burst open.  
"Nana nana nana nana nana nana nana" Noah came running through the house screaming at the top of his voice. Maggie got off the kitchen stool, ran straight towards him and lifted him up. Noah took his hands and smushed Maggie's face together. He kissed her nose and said "I missed you." Maggie kissed him back and said "I've missed you too" Stella used her back to shut the door and went straight into the kitchen to put the bags full of Chinese food on the table. By this point, Scully had just managed to get a hold of herself after choking on her wine.  
"Stella" Maggie said with her arms open. "Hey mom. How've you been?" Stella tightly hugged her. They let go and Stella took out a wine glass to pour her glass. "I've been well. Work been busy?" "Mmm. Very. It's so amazing to see you. We don't see you enough" Stella gave her another hug as Noah came into the kitchen. "I'm hungwee. Can i have food now. Please mummy" Maggie laughed and Stella kissed his head. "Of course you can". 

 

The hours that past were full of laughter and stories and wine and Mickey Mouse. Oh and lots of dog cuddles. Noah was allowed to stay up past his bedtime just for tonight. But by 8:30pm he was getting sleepy. "Nana can you put me to bed tonight pwease?" Maggie nodded her head. She hated that they lived so far away from her. Noah kissed Stella and Scully goodnight. He took Maggie's hand and led her upstairs. Stella kissed Scully and stood up as she went to the kitchen to open another bottle of wine. She sat back down and Scully cuddled into her. "It's amazing having mom here" "Mmmm it is. Noah is completely in love with her. But then who wouldn't. There's something about the Scully ladies" Stella replied. "Mmm. And you seem to know how to charm them all" Scully said while flicking through the TV to try and find something. She settled on one of the music channels.  
Maggie came down the stairs to find Stella sitting on the floor and Scully sitting cross legged on the couch plaiting Stella's hair. "Is what a wild Friday night in this house looks like?" Maggie said laughing.

The three of them sat drinking and laughing until Maggie started to get tired. "I think we should all call it a night". "Aw is poor Dana embarrassed that she pulled down her diaper in public and shouted 'bum bum' in the middle of the mall?" Maggie chanted. Stella could hardly breathe. "No" Scully said trying to act all serious but with Stella wheezing she could barely contain herself. "What time is it?" Stella said with teas of laughter streaming down her face. "It's 10:15pm". Maggie nodded and took one look at Stella and they both burst into laugher again. "Okay well i'm going to get ready for bed so whenever you two decide to go to bed, don't make a noise" and Scully was already up the stairs by the time Stella had even opened her eyes.  
"Oh my god. Thanks mom. It's always so great having you here" Stella said wiping away the tears. "It's always good to be back. I miss you guys". Stella smiled at her. As Stella got up and collected the empty glasses Maggie caught her arm. "Thank you for making my daughter so happy. And me. And being the best wife and the best mom. I know why Dana loves you so much." and she kissed her cheek. Stella felt a tear in her eye. She smiled gently and said "The pleasure is all mine mom" and hugged her before Maggie headed up stairs. 

Stella and Scully were down bed watching a movie when there was a knock at their bedroom door. It opened slightly and Maggie's head appeared. "Everything okay mom?" Scully asked. "Yes. I was just coming to ask if i could take Noah out tomorrow. Unless you have anything planned". Stella smiled. She loves Maggie with all her heart. She loves Maggie more than her real mom. "You don't need to ask. He's your grandson. Take him wherever" Scully replied. Maggie nodded and caught a glimpse of the TV. "Aaa. Streetcar named Desire. One of my favourite movies. No doubt it was Stelllaaaa's choice" Maggie said mimicking Stanley's voice and winking. "The best part of that is, I did pick the movie" Stella said smiling and raising her eyebrows. Maggie laughed. "Don't stay up too late" Maggie said with a hint of sarcasm in her voice. "Goodnight" Scully said. "Night mom", Stella said with a smile. Scully looked up at Stella. She was absolutely breathtaking. She knew that this was what a perfect life was. She had the most amazing family. A good job. A lovely house. Nice friends. And she had the two most amazing gifts she could ever ask for. (three including Bear) Scully knew that, this was what her life was meant to be like. Stella looked down at Scully. She smiled at her and turned her head back to the television. Her smile lit up Scully's world. This was her perfect life. 

 

Halfway through the film Scully said to Stella while still watching the movie, "She asked us if we were going to have any more children". Stella turned her head round. "Really?". Scully nodded her head. "Why did she ask that?" "I'm not sure. I don't know. Just forget about I mentioned it. Maybe she was just curious" Scully replied. "If it's something you want to see into, just say babes". Scully looked up at her and smiled. Stella pulled her even closer to her body and kissed her head. 

 

"Are you sleeping?" Stella said poking Scully's face. "Dana? Dana? Dana? Dana? Are you sleeping? Hey Dana. Wake up"  
Scully swatted her hand away and grumbled. "What you wanting? I'm trying to sleep. If you're cold, put some socks on or get a blanket". "No no. i'm not cold" Stella replied. "I just wanted to tell you something". Scully rolled over so she was facing Stella. Her eyes still shut.  
"I love you". Stella said while pulling Scully closer to her cold body. "You woke me up to tell me you love me?"  
"Yes. I did. And i'm not sorry. And i'm not going to apologise for my actions either". Scully put her hand over Stella's mouth. "Ssshhhh" she said. "I love you too. Infinity times infinity. Like forever. But right now i need to sleep. So can you like go to sleep too please?" Scully asked sleepily. Stella kissed her forehead. "Of course i can" 

\---------------------------------

Maggie was still sleeping. She was tired and jet lagged so Scully was planning on leaving her until she woke up herself. Noah was still sleeping too. It was 08:10am. Noah liked to sleep till about 09:00am. But of course Scully was awake. And because Scully was awake, Stella was awake. 

Stella had placed her hand on Scully's side of the bed and realised it was empty. She opened one eye and sighed. She knew exactly where Scully was. Making coffee. And from her slight sore head, she knew she needed one too. Stella put on her robe and slippers and headed down the stairs. "Morning babe" Scully said as she was standing beside the kitchen sink reading the morning newspaper. "Good morning". Stella went over and pulled her for a kiss. They were interrupted by the sound of Bear coming down the stairs. Stella's lips parted from Scullys and both of them longed for the touch of each other again. Stella bent down and gave Bear a pat. "Have you made coffee yet?" Stella asked while sitting on the floor beside Bear. "No. But if you let him out and feed him i'll make something good for breakfast" Scully said. Stella got up and gave Scully another kiss. "Is the something good for breakfast you?" Scully laughed against Stella's lips. "I'd normally say yes but my mom is sleeping upstairs". Stella pulled Scully in for another kiss. "And a very good morning to you too" Maggie said standing at the bottom of the stairs. Scully laughed and Stella replied with "I'll let Bear out". As she walked away Scully let her hand fall down Stella's arm. "Sleep well?" "Like a baby. That bed is so comfy. And the curtains are really nice. I see i've taught you well Dana". "Well that's an excuse to come and stay more" Scully said while getting 3 mugs out from a shelf. Scully put in a teaspoon of coffee into two separate mugs. One for her. One for Stella. In the third, she dropped in a tea bag. Maggie never drinks coffee first thing in the morning. She never has. "God it's kinda chilly out there. I'll put on the news and check and the forecast for today. Looks like it could be a frosty one" Stella said as she shut the outside door. 

"Aaaa for fuck sake!!!!" Scully said as she stood in the kitchen looking into the fridge. Stella quickly made her way to the kitchen and was followed by Maggie. "What wrong?" Stella asked. "The fucking fridge has stopped working. And because the fridge doesn't work, the fucking freezer doesn't work either!! All the fucking food will be defrosted. We'll need to buy a fucking new one" Scully stood with her hands in her face. She was more annoyed that their black American Style Fridge Freezer had packed in then the fact she just said "fucking" more times than she cared to count in front of her mom. "Babe, it's fine. We've had that one a good couple years anyway. We can go and get a new one today. It's fine".  
Maggie handed Scully and Stella their coffee's. "I said i would take Noah today. You can drop me and him off at the mall and you two can go and do whatever you need to do with that thing" Maggie said. 

\---------------------------------

Stella HATED going into the technology shop with Scully. She would look at all the TVs, all the cookers and even look at the goddamn radios. But not today. Scully went straight over to fridge section. A 20 something year old man who worked there came up to them and said "Hi is there anything i can help you with?". Scully just shook her head and said "No thank you. We're fine. Just looking" He nodded and left. "Don't we need him to help us find what we need babe?" "No i know exactly what we need" Scully replied as she turned and went onto the next aisle. Scully stopped in front of a black Samsung American Fridge Freezer. "This is the one". Stella looked at the one next to it and pointed at it. "But what about this one??"  
"That's ugly. The shelves aren't big enough and the freezer doesn't look that nice" Scully replied.  
"Dana. No one is gonna see inside the freezer unless they open the freezer door".  
"But don't you like this one? It looks better". Stella stared at Scully. "Don't try that puppy dog eye shit with me. It never works and you know it". Stella said.  
"Stelllllla please can we get this one? It's bigger and it looks better and the water compartment inside is bigger which means it needs filling up less"  
"How big of a fridge do we need? There's only three of us, plus a dog. I don't think we need one that size" Scully put her hands on her hips. "I say we get this one"  
Stella shook her head. "Nope. We need to be practical. Plus this one is £50 cheaper than your one. Stop trying to spend all our money". The same man that had approached them earlier could clearly sense that they were in a bit of a dilemma. "Can i help you ladies with anything?" "Yes please. We'd like to buy a fridge. Either one of these two. I prefer this one but the wife is being too stubborn and won't let me get this one" Scully said. Stella just stared at her. The man laughed. "The amount of times i've had to step in because the significant other wouldn't agree on the same fridge as the other. I've saved so many marriages i think. But i'd be happy to help. If you would like to follow me, i'll take you to the desk and we can compare the two fridges". Scully stuck out her tongue at Stella and she just smiled and shook her head. Stella had to win this. She was determined to get the one she wanted. 

\---------------------------------

30 minutes later they were finished. Stella was defeated. Scully won. But in all honestly, Scully did pick the better fridge. Even Stella admitted it. They had arranged for it to be delivered the next day. Scully rapped her arm around Stella's. "Well that was fun wasn't it?" Stella just looked at Scully. Stella held open the door to Starbucks and let Scully in first. "Mama!" Noah cried. He was sitting on the chair beside Maggie with chocolate all down his face. "I had a cookie and Harold and Melman drank all my juice". Scully kissed his forehead as Stella went to order two chai tea lattes. "Where did you guys go?" Scully asked. "Oh we just went into the Disney store but there wasn't anything nice in there. We went into a couple clothes stores and i may have got some things for him". Scully was about to open her mouth when Maggie interrupted "They were in the sale!! And i bought things for myself too. But come on Dana. He looked so cute in them and i really couldn't help myself". Scully shook her head at her mom. "Did you guys manage to buy a new fridge?" She said as Stella sat down. "Oh yes we didn't. Didn't we hunny?" Scully said with one eyebrow raised. "Mmmmmhh. We did. Your daughter has very.....exquisite taste when it comes to things like that". "Long story short. We both liked separate fridges but we ended up getting the one i liked" Maggie laughed. "I'm sure she'll make it up to you Stella. Don't worry". 

Stella looked over at Scully and could see her eyes were thinking the same thing. "Oh she will. Don't you worry". Scully smiled at Stella. In that moment, they knows exactly what each other were thinking.


	5. first.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is for mia. 
> 
> just a little idea how scully and stella met.
> 
> thanks for the support and love. until next time.

The one thing that Stella hated about her job, was that sometimes, she had to work away from home. It's not that Stella didn't enjoy solving cases and helping the victims families get answers. She loved that. It fuelled her. The adrenaline. Being out on the field. Doing press conferences. She thrived on it. Fed on it almost.  
But now, it's different. 

She misses Scully and Noah. And their big horse of a dog. She longs to be home. Even when she's only away for a couple days, it feels like months. 

When Stella is gone, Scully misses her. She misses having someone in bed with her at night listening to her moan about work. She misses having someone help her look after their son. She misses everything about Stella. Stella is Scully's home. Her warmth. When Stella isn't there, Scully feels like half of her is missing. She hates it. She just wants Stella safe and sound in their home. Together. Being a family. 

Noah misses Stella deeply when she's not there. He misses the way she reads him “Lego Batman". He misses the way she tucks him in at bed at night. He misses the way she makes him hot milk in his favourite cup. Even Harold and Melman, his giraffe friends, miss Stella. He misses his other mummy like crazy. He just wants her back so she can twirl him around and hug him. Tight. And never let go.

Even the goddamn dog misses Stella when she's away on cases. Some mornings, they go out for a run together. He misses Stella for two reasons. The first one being, Stella let's him up on the couch when Scully isn't there. And two, Stella gives him a tad more food than Scully does. He wants Stella back because he wants more food. Oh and to be up on the couch too.

The house wasn't the same without Stella.  
Stella couldn't wait to get back to her house to her family.  
She missed them all. 

\--------------------------------

Scully looked at the time. 19:30. Noah was standing on his little foot stool that helped him reach the sink. Stella often jokes around with Scully saying that she needs one. But, Scully thought, the jokes on her. Stella is only a couple inches taller than her. But everyone thinks Stella is taller because she practically lives in heels. But Scully knows. And Stella knows. 

"Okay mister. That's been two minutes. Hop down and we can wipe your mouth". He did as he was told. Tonight was one of the better behaved nights. He had probably tired himself out at nursery she thought. Scully left him to use the toilet while she went through to his bedroom. She pulled back his covers and got out his 'Thomas the Tank Engine' book.

She heard his footsteps coming closer as he ran down the hallway.  
He jamp into bed and looked at her. "When is mummy coming home?" he said with big eyes. 

She knew he missed her. Hell, Scully missed her too. Stella had been gone 3 and a half weeks. Over to Ireland. Dublin to be more exact. Serial killer. Stabbing blondes in their 30s. Due to the nature of this case, Scully didn’t want Stella to be on the field and involved as much. Stella was blonde. Stella was in her late 30s. Scully just didn’t like the idea of Stella getting hurt. But Stella insisted she went.  
Scully tired to help out as much as could with the case but it was difficult because she wasn't actually there and witnessing the crime scenes first hand. But Stella was grateful all the same 

It hasn't been too bad. Every night Stella phones twice. Once before Noah goes to bed. She likes to talk to him and hear his voice. During eery cases like this one, Stella finds her sons voice very soothing and comforting. And she phones another time. Later on at night to speak to Scully. Ask how her day has been. If Noah had been behaving. And to tell her that she was missing her. (Oh and of course Bear) 

Scully smiled. "When you wake up in the morning, she'll be here. And you can tell her all about what you were doing at nursery while she's been away". She kissed his forehead and opened the book. 

"It was the fat controllers birthday today and Thomas had a very special job to do" Scully started to read.

 

\--------------------------------

Stella felt like the plane journey lasted for ages, when in reality it was only an hour and a half. As she waited for her suitcase to come round she shut her eyes. The entire case had been draining. 

She had been battered and bruised all over. Both mentally, and physically. The things she'd seen. The things she'd witnessed. In all her years, she had never seen a case like this. And in all her years, she'd never been physically hurt either. 

She had been out investigating one of the very last crime scenes with a young police officer. The murderer had still been there, unknown to Stella. He punched Stella's face in several times and kicked her. The police officer immediately requested backup but was shot straight after. Stella suffered a broken jaw, bruised back and crushed 3 ribs. When Scully found out what happened she demanded she come over. But Stella had persuaded her not too. And that she would be home soon. And that she was fine. 

She looked at herself in the mirror as she was washing her hands in the toilet sink. Her face still bruised. People stared at her face and gave her looks of sympathy. She sorted her hair and made her way to the entrance of the airport. 

"Welcome back Ma'am" a man said while holding the door open for her. "Home?" he asked her. She nodded her head and pulled out her phone as he shut the door. She was tired. And she couldn't wait to get home. 

'On way home. See you soon xx" She text Scully. She stared at her hands and then out the window in the dark, rainy night. 

God. She really couldn't wait to get home. 

\--------------------------------

Scully had spent some of the evening cleaning out her side of their closet. Scully didn't even realise she had so much shit laying around. She had filled two black bags full of old clothes she no longer wanted or liked. She was sorting through her shoes when her phone buzzed. She got up and made her way through to the bedroom.

'On way home. See you soon xx'

Scully locked her phone and smiled. Stella was on her way home. She put down her phone and plugged it in to charge. She grabbed the two trash bags and took them downstairs.

\--------------------------------

Bear followed her. She set them down beside the kitchen door and unlocked it. Bear went running out and Scully stood in the doorway. She whistled lightly and Bear came running back in. She cleaned his feet and locked the door again. 

As Scully put the kettle on to boil, Stella came in the door. Stella sat her bags down at the front door and walked towards Scully. She smiled gently at her. She could see the tear in her eye. She kissed her deeply and gave her a hug. Stella winced at the pain of her ribs. 

"Hey. Now don't cry" Stella said as she pulled back and used the thumbs to wipe away Scully's tears. "I'm here. I'm home. It's okay. Don't cry" Stella said. Scully looked at her and smiled. Then she lightly touched Stella's face where it was slightly bruised. Another tear ran down Scully's face. "I'm just glad that your home". Scully said taking Stella's hand in hers. "Did i hear the kettle boil??" 

Scully laughed. "Mmmhh i was just going to make some tea. You want some?" "I'd love one" She said popping a kiss on Scully's head. Stella sat on the bottom of the stairs and played with Bear. She smiled as Bear licked her face. She had missed this so much. The smell of home. 

Scully appeared and sat down on the step covered in grey carpet and handed Stella her tea. Stella kissed her cheek and rested her head on Scully's neck. She breathed in her perfume. The smell of Scully. This was home. Her safe place. "I can run you bath if you want and we can watch a movie afterwords" Scully said. Stella just mumbled in agreement. That was really all she could do. She had no energy. "Okay come on. Let's go. You can tidy your stuff away while i run a bath for you". Stella smiled at her. Scully could see how grateful she was. She could also see how much pain she was in. 

\--------------------------------

As Stella lay in the bath she could Scully's bubble bath. She relaxed in the mist of bubbles as she closed her eyes. This was heaven.

Scully saw that Stella had laid out medication on her side of the bed. Scully, being Scully, looked at it. She noticed that she hasn't taken her medication in two days. "What the fuck is she playing at?" Scully said out loud. She went downstairs and retrieved a glass from the cupboard. She used the water dispenser that was built into the fridge to get ice cold water and went back up stairs again. She collected the pills and knocked on the bathroom door. 

\--------------------------------

"It's just me...were you sleeping?" Scully asked.  
"Mmmm" Stella replied, her eyes still shut.  
Scully sat on the floor beside the bath. “Did you use your expensive bubble bath?” Stella asked. Scully smiled and said “Maybe. It was worth it though. You’re gonna smell amazing. Plus it makes your skin feel soft”. 

“Dana Scully. Is this your argument for buying a £15 bottle of bubble bath???” Scully just laughed and nearly spilt the water out of the glass. Then she remembered what she was in there for. Scully took Stella’s hand and put the glass of water in her hand. "You haven't took your medication". 

Stella opened one eye. Then the other. "Yeah i umm. Forgot." Scully knows how much Stella hates takin medication of any kind. "Well know your home. That shit ain't gonna work. So cut the crap. Drink up" Scully said as she popped two pills out and handed them to Stella. Stella did as she was told and she took them. "God. Why did i marry a medical doctor" Stella said sarcastically but Scully wasn't listening. She was already heading out the door. Stella put the glass of water on the floor and enjoyed her bath.

\--------------------------------

Scully was down bed flicking through the channels when Stella came in. She looked fragile and hurt. But Scully knew that if she good a good nights sleep, she'll look better in the morning. Stella smiled at Scully as she turned back the covers on her side of the bed when Scully stopped her. "Wait. Don't come in yet. I need to take a look at you". Stella whined. "Danaaaa. Please. I'm okay. Just need some love from my wife. Now let me get into bed." she pleaded. 

By this point Scully was already round beside Stella with her glasses on. She lifted up Stella's top. The bruising was hard to miss. It went from under her breast down to her hip. It was purple and yellow. Scully slowly felt her side. It was swollen. Stella gulped to try and ease the pain. She slowly put Stella's top back down and turned the attention to her face. Scully moved her thumb over the cut on her eyebrow. There was bruising all over the right side of her jaw and down onto her neck. Scully lightly touched it and quickly turned on her heel and got into bed without saying a word. Stella joined her. 

\--------------------------------

"Dana. Are you crying?" Stella said softly as Scully put her hand up to her face.  
"It's just so hard to see you like this. I was so scared i'd loose you Stella. I just didn't-"  
Stella pulled her over closer to her body and wrapped their bodies together. She soothed her until her sobs were light and gentle.  
"I hope that son of a bitch got what he fucking deserved" Scully proclaimed quietly.  
"Dana Katherine Scully. That is very foul language and it will not be tolerated-" Scully was just staring at Stella. Stella knew that look. That was the "stop fucking around with me" "Yeah he did. He was shot. Died during surgery". Scully just nodded. 

"Do you remember that bar where we met each other?" Scully asked trying to get both their minds off the topic at large.  
Stella looked down at her and smiled. "Of course i do"  
“Do you think it’s still there?” Scully asked.  
“No clue. It was busy back in those days it was quite busy actually. But it was kinda dull and boring. It also had that weird smell. Remember?” Stella said as she was remembering the past. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
.....10 years ago.....

Scully needed a drink. Working at the FBI seriously had it’s ups and downs. Today was one of the downs. Her boss fucked her around time and time again. And to be truthful, Scully was fed up. Fed up in Washington. Fed up in the FBI. She needed to go. Anywhere. 

“White wine please” Scully called to the barman as she sat down. “In fact, make it a large please”. Scully looked round. The bar was getting busier and she could tell that after she’d had a few drinks, the place would be packed. The barman put her drink down and she gave him the money. Out the corner of her eye she could see a blonde headed woman. Sipping whiskey. Whiskey? Jesus. She must have been having the same kind of shitty day as Scully was having. There was something about that blonde haired woman that got Scully excited. She had made her mind up that she would go and talk to her. But first, she had to get a few drinks down her. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Stella was in Washington for the week. She was called over by a local cop station to help go over a case she had helped in. The killer came from DC and moved to London. She didn’t mind work trips. She had no one. Her dad died when she was young. She had no brothers or sisters. She didn’t have a good relationship with her mom. She had no parter. No children. Not even a pet. So the office didn’t think twice about sending her across the world for a week.

Stella say a red head sitting down at the other end of the bar. She couldn’t take her eyes off of her. There was something about that woman that Stella wanted to explore. But she wasn’t one for relationships. All she wanted was a sweet night. One night of sex. Nothing more. Nothing less. And at this moment in time, Stella Gibson was liking what she saw. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Scully had managed to pluck up the guts to speak to the sexy blonde all thanks to the help of 3 or 4 more glasses. She picked up her bag and made her way towards the woman who was still sitting alone. She sat down on the stool and smiled at her. The woman smiled back. She looked even better up close. The fine lines when she smiled. Scully felt confident. She wasn’t sure what she felt confident in. She had never felt confident in flirting with either men or women. She always felt embarrassed and foolish. But she felt confident tonight. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Stella saw the redhead collecting her things. ‘Fuck. I’ve missed my chance. Well fucking done.’ She said to herself. She turned her head to get one last glimpse of the redhead and was surprised to see her sitting down. Right beside her. Stella smiled at her. She was a vision. Her hair was tucked behind her ear at one side. Her eyes glistening and her lips a rosey pink. Stella knew that if she was going to be leaving with anyone tonight - it would be this woman in front of her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Come here often?” Scully asked.  
“No. My first time.” Stella said. Scully couldn’t help notice the British accent.  
“I thought that” Scully said raising her eyebrow and taking a sip of her drink. “If i’d seen someone as pretty as you in a bar like this, i’d remember”. Scully blushed at the outwardness of that whole sentence. Stella smiled. 

“Dana Scully”  
“Stella Gibson.”  
“Well Stella Gibson it is a pleasure meeting you” Scully said and extended her hand. Stella smiled and shook her hand. “Likewise”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Long day Dana?”  
“Yeah well. When you spend your whole waking life looking for fucking aliens and nearly getting killed...” 

Scully saw the shocked look on her face.  
“Yeah i guess you could say it was hard day” Scully took a sip of her wine and caught a glimpse of Stella’s fresh top up of whiskey. “You look like you’ve had a harder day uh?”  
Stella just laughed.  
“No. You’ve had it harder by far. You said you look for aliens?? Are you like one of those UFO hunter people, whatever you want to call them?”

Scully just laughed. “No, i’m actually an FBI agent. I um, quit being a medical doctor so i could join the bureau. Wanted to make a difference”. 

“Okay so let me get this right.....” Stella said while trying to hold her laughs in. “You left medical school to join the FBI. You thought you’d end up making a difference....But in reality..you’re looking for aliens???” Stella said. 

Scully put her hands in her face and laughed. “That’s correct. It sounds shit. Why, it is shit. But i’m still solving crimes...ish and making a difference...ish. Enough about me” Scully said waving her hand in front of her face. “You’re clearly not from here” 

“I’m from London. I’m a Detective. I stop serial killers.” Scully looked surprised. “Is that it?”. Stella laughed even more. “What you see is what you get i’m afraid”

(And oh boy, did Scully like what she was seeing.)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“What brings you over to DC, Detective Stella Gibson?” Scully asked. 

“Well Special Agent Dana Scully, I’m over to review a case i assistanced in a couple months back”  
“Interesting” Scully said. “Are you staying in a hotel?”. Stella nodded. “Do you live close Dana?”  
“Nahhh. Like a 20 minute drive”  
“How are you getting home?” Stella said with her lips pursed and one brow raised.  
“I’ll probably phone my partner” She said.

‘Parter’ Stella thought. She immediately felt sad. Dana had someone at home. And Stella was keeping her from going home. And the part Stella thought was that she was flirting with Dana. She couldn’t help but try to hide the sadness in her eyes. 

“If you need to get home to your partner, please don’t let me keep you here” Stella said. 

“Oh no no!! Don’t be silly. We work together. I got signed to debunk his work years ago. He’s okay. He looks out for me but we are not dating” Scully said. 

Stella smiled. Maybe the night was going to end up how Stella hoped it would. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The pair ordered one last round of drinks. “Has anyone told you how amazing you are?” Stella said to Scully. She swallowed the wine that was in her mouth.  
“I could say the exact same to you”.  
Stella smiled at her. 

A piece of hair fell down onto Scully’s face. Stella leaned in towards her. Scully’s breath hitched and she suddenly felt the urge to kiss her. 

Stella tucked the bit of hair back behind Scully’s ear and smiled at her. There was a burning feeling inside of Scully. She pulled Stella close their lips met. 

Stella wasn’t even shocked. She was surprised that it wasn’t her who was making the first move. 

Scully felt Stella’s tongue brush against the top of her mouth. Scully was practically in Stella’s lap by the time Scully had any idea what was going on.  
She pulled back.  
How long had she been on Stella’s knee for? Scully didn’t know. But she enjoyed it. And she needed more. She was so aroused and she could feel that Stella was too.

“Dana..everything okay?” She said with her hand on Scully’s thigh.  
“Uh....Yes” Scully replied. “I’m not one for public affection. I feel embarrassed and that people are staring at me” she said in a low voice.  
Stella nodded her head. She understood what Scully meant. 

“It’s okay. We can finish later” Stella said with a different tone in her voice. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As soon as Scully had sat her empty glass down, Stella took Scully’s hand and dragged her through the crowds. The night air hut her alcohol-fuelled cheeks.  
“My hotel is just a couple streets away” Stella said. 

The two laughed and joked the whole way to the hotel. “We’re here.” Stella said. 

Scully looked up. She knew this hotel. She also knew this was a really expensive hotel.  
“You cant afford this on a detective salary” Scully blurted out. Stella laughed. “No. I can’t” she agreed. “It’s a good job i’m not paying for it then”. It was Scully’s turn to laugh. Stella pulled her in for a kiss then dragged her into the hotel lobby. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Stella liked Dana. Like actually liked Dana. Stella liked Dana more than she should. Already she felt attached to her and they hadn’t even had sex yet. She knew this was dangerous. Stella and relationships weren’t two words that went well together. All she wanted was a sweet night. A one time thing. Causal sex. But she felt that this time would be different. Stella Gibson knew that this “drunken thing” with Dana Scully was not a once off. 

But for once, Stella didn’t care. Stella liked Dana. And in that moment, she was happy. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Scully was into Stella. She couldn’t lie. Her looks. Her personality. Her confidence. She was really into her. Scully didn’t know what would happen after tonight. She may never see Stella again. But if she was being honest with herself, she didn’t give much thought about the future. All she could think about was Stella. And this moment. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The elevator door opened on the 4th floor. The two women got out. Scully grabbed Stella’s arm and pulled her a couple steps. Stella didn’t even have time to question what the hell Scully was doing before their lips were latched onto each other. Scully pulled Stella’s body closer to hers. She could feel the heat of Stella’s body. Scully lightly bit her lip and Stella moaned gently into her mouth. Stella broke the kiss so she could breathe. “Not here.” Stella took Scully’s hand and led her to her hotel room. She swiped the card and the door clicked open. Scully walked in and took a glance at the room. ‘Jay-Z probably sleeps here’ she thought. The room was absolutely massive. She looked over to see Stella putting the ‘Do Not Disturb’ sign on the door. Scully was practically weak at her knees. This was going to be one hell of a night. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Scully tried to undo the buttons of Stella’s shirt but her hands were stacked away. Stella leaned and whispered into Scully’s ear “Let me”. Her voice sounded so different. It sent goosebumps down Scully’s spine. She was sure she had came right on the spot. 

Scully did as what she was told. Stella took of Scully’s blazer and shirt and threw it on a near by seat leaving Scully in her bra. Stella moved closer to Scully so that there faces were inches apart. Stella bowed her head and kissed Scully whole her fingers opened the buttons and pulled the zipper down on Scully’s trousers. Scully slipped her legs out of her trousers and kicked off her heels. Stella pushed Scully onto the bed and began to unbutton her shirt. She slowly slid the zipper of her tight fitting skirt down and let it fall to the floor. From where Scully was lying she could see that she was wearing a black thong.  
By this point Scully could bathe in her own arousal for weeks. She just needed Stella to stop being such a bitch and stop teasing her like this. 

Stella climbed on top of Scully so she was straddling her. She pushed her hair behind her own ears and kissed Scully hard on the lips. Her hands cupped Scully’s face. Scully’s face was warm and soft. Scully also smelt like roses. ‘Such a beautiful smell for such a beautiful woman’ Stella thought. She moved her hands down Scully’s body. She was perfectly toned. Everything about her seemed to be perfect and Stella loved that. As Scully bit Stella’s lip again, Stella saw the opportunity to make her move. She slid one hand into Scully’s underwear. Stella circled Scully’s clit. She pressed down harder every time. Each time Scully’s breaths became more and more deeper. She ran her fingers up and down Scully’s inside without breaking eye contact with the red head. Stella kissed Scully’s neck as she slid one finger into her and started slowly moving up and down. Stella’s action was rewarded when Scully’s back arched and she whispered “More. Please”. Stella introduced two more fingers and started pumping in and out of her wet pussy. 

Stella set a slow pace and could feel Scully’s walls begin to tighten around her skilled fingers.  
“Stella...” Scully nearly whispered. Stella kissed her lips to stop her from speaking.  
“Stella...” Scully said a bit louder. “Faster. Now. Pleas” Scully didn’t even need to finish her sentence. Stella increased her pace. Scully started panting and grabbing the nice, fresh white linen sheets as Stella began to lick long strokes up and down against her pussy. Scully was going mad. This was torture at its best. But she loved it. Stella put her lips around her clit that was screaming for attention and sucked. Scully mumbled untranslatable words and that’s when Stella knew that she had hut the right spot. She kept going and felt Scully turn to jelly. Stella flopped on the bed next to Scully. Scully turned and looked at Stella and Stella did the same. Scully smiled at Stella. And Stella smiled back. Scully took Stella’s hand in her mouth and tasted herself.  
Stella didn’t think she could get any hotter. But she did. And in that moment, Stella *might* have fallen for this woman. 

Scully sat up and quickly turned on Stella. She held Stella’s arms above her head and kissed her lips and her breasts. She went back up to Stella’s lips and lightly kissed them. Stella tried to go in for another kiss when Scully pulled away but she was rejected. Scully let go of Stella’s hands and kissed down her stomach. Scully wasn’t playing around anymore. She took of Stella’s soaking wet panties in one swift move. She kissed the tender bits of skin beside the area that was throbbing. Scully spread the sticky wet arousal with every baby light kiss. Scully dipped her tongue into Stella’s hot centre. She moaned loudly. Scully knee she had to up her game. She reached up and grabbed Stella’s breast. She took her nipple in her fingers and rolled it.  
“Dana.Please. Quicker” Stella said while her hands were in Scully’s hair. She did as she was told. She darted her tongue and sucked around her inside and her clit before introducing 3 fingers. Scully didn’t even start off slow. She entered her and started plowing through her. Stella’s moaning got more progressive and more louder. Scully knew that Stella was close. She could feel it. The last couple of thrusts was the best. Stella’s back arched and Scully could see how amazing her body was. Stella really was a vision.  
The way Stella said her name was enough to make Scully come again. Scully wiped her fingers clean and laid in bed next to Stella. 

“I have to tell you something Dana” Stella said as she moved closer to Scully. “I’m not really a second date kinda person. But, i’d really like your number. Just in case i’m ever in the country again or you pop over to London for a scone and jam”. Scully smiled at the simplicity of it all.  
“Of course Stella. I’d love that. Oh and I’d need to have a cup of proper British tea with that scone and jam” Scully replied. Stella looked up at the redhead woman and kissed her. 

Stella was happy. And Stella loved Dana Scully.

“I’m going to call room service and order some late night food. Do you want anything Dana?” 

“I think the only thing I want to eat is you” Scully replied before kissing all up Stella’s thighs.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------  
......present day....

The pair were woken to feeling of their son climbing in their bed. Noah took one look at sleeping Stella before jumping up and down on top of them.  
“mummmy mummmy you’re home. i missed you lots. i have been a good boy and helped mama lots. i promise” and he kissed Stella’s cheek so many times she lost count. Stella opened her eyes and pulled him in for a hug.  
“Hi sleepy head” Stella said and kissed his head. “I’ve missed you soooooo much”. 

Scully opened one eye to see the most beautiful site. Her wife and her son.  
“Good morning bug” Scully said as she moved closer to them both. Stella opened her arms and Scully settled back down again. “Sleep well?” Scully asked Stella.  
“Mmmmmm” She replied. “That was until someone kicked me in the leg at 2:50am this morning” Stella said while giving Scully a kiss. 

“Me?!!” Scully replied. 

“I didn’t think i shared my bed with anyone else but you ....so yes i’d say it was you” Stella said sarcastically.

“I’m sorry. But if i’m being honest babe, you probably deserved it” Scully said with a laugh. Scully leaned in and gave Stella another kiss. 

“Mummy” Noah said.  
“Yes pumpkin?” She said while sitting him on her knee.  
“Where do babies come from?” 

Scully and Stella just looked at each other.  
Stella laughed nervously and said “Ask mama. She’s a doctor remember. She can tell you”. Scully just shot Stella a stare. 

“You know what baby boy? You don’t need to know about that for a while yet. So why don’t we go downstairs and have some food and watch Mickey Mouse? How does that sound?” Noah smiled and got down off the bed.  
The three of them walked down the stairs together. 

\--------------------------------

Scully was in the kitchen making coffee when Stella hugged her from behind and kissed her neck. When she turned round she noticed that Stella had a beautiful bunch of flowers in her hand. About 30 roses in one bouquet. They were absolutely stunning. 

“What are these for?” Scully asked while trying to hold back a tear.  
“I just missed you a lot and I wanted to get you something nice. To say thankyou”  
“Thankyou for what?” Scully asked putting her arm around Stella’s waist to pull her closer.  
“For being my wife and taking care of our beautiful son. And i’m for other stuff” Stella said smiling. Scully pulled her in for a kiss.  
“I love you a lot “I don’t do second dates” Stella Gibson”.


	6. moonlight.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a lil something. 
> 
> stella gibson never knew she could have moonlight in her hands till the night she held dana scully.

Scully woke up to an empty bed. Nothing but the smell of Stella’s shampoo that was left on the pillow. She put her hand on the space where Stella slept. It was cold. The bed had been empty for a while. She turned and looked the clock. 06:58. She had two more minutes before her alarm went off. 

Scully sighed and switched off the alarm. She jumped out of bed and pulled on one of Stella’s cardigans that was draped over the chair.

The house was silent as she walked down the stairs. ‘Was Stella even there?’ she wondered. The past couple weeks had been really weird. Stella had been quieter and more closed off than usual. But Scully knew better than to point that out to her. 

Stella was sitting on one of the bar stools with a mug between her hands. The smell of coffee that filled the kitchen made Scully drool. 

“Morning. I woke up and you weren’t there. Everything okay?” Scully said with her arms folded against her chest. No answer. “Stella?”. Still no answer. 

Scully pulled a bar stool closer to her. She placed her hand on Stella’s arm and squeezed it. Stella looked up and gazed into her eyes. “Are you okay?? I was just standing there calling you and you were somewhere else” Scully asked. 

Stella smiled. “Yes, i’m fine. I couldn’t sleep so i got up and went swimming. I came home and had a quick shower. Do you want some coffee?”.  
“Mmmmm yes please” Scully said as Stella kissed the top of her head. 

As Stella walked past, Scully could smell her perfume. The smell that comforted her so many times before. The smell of home. The smell of Stella was magical and delicious. 

“You really know the way to my heart” she said as Stella was pouring her coffee. She smiled.  
“After being together for 4 years and married 10 years...i’d say yes Dana Scully. I know you like the back of my hand”

“Joanne is picking Noah up from nursery so don’t worry about collecting him on your way home. We don’t have to be there till 6” Scully said as she sipped her coffee.  
“Wait what? What’s happening tonight??” Stella replied quickly.  
“It’s Josh’s birthday...He invited us and a few other colleagues and their partners out for a meal then back to his house for drinks...” Scully said trying to jog Stella’s memory. “We don’t have to go if you don’t want too. I can say that Noah is si-“  
“No. I want to go. Sorry i completely forgot about that. Aaa is that Josh and Sarah?? As in, Josh...your boss??? She’s lovely. So nice and happy”. Stella looked at her watch. “Okay D, i gotta go. I’ll see you when i get home”. She quickly kissed Scully’s lips and went to the hall to put her jacket on. 

 

Scully followed her. She watched as the blonde put on her black jacket and flipped the back of her hair out of her jacket collar. Stella smiled and pulled Scully closer to her. She kissed her gently and Scully smiled into the kiss. As Stella leaned in for another kiss Scully cupped her ass. “Oh so that’s the kind of game you’re playing now Dana?”. Scully giggled as Stella bit her lip. Stella pulled back as she heard footsteps coming down the stairs. 

Stella let go of Scully and picked up Noah. “Good morning baby. You be a good boy at nursery and you can tell me all about it after”. She put him down and whispered into his ear “Now make you sure you get mamma already for work and you make sure you get dressed when told. Okay bean?” he nodded and kissed his cheek. Noah was a boy of very few words in the morning. The only things he said was “i’m hungry”, “i want to watch mickey mouse” or “i don’t want too”.  
‘He got that from Dana’, Stella thought. 

Stella didn’t miss the fact that Noah was holding Scully’s hand. 

She kissed Scully’s cheek and tucked a strand of her red fiery hair behind her ear. Scully smiled and dropped her head down. 

Even after all those years Scully still got flushed and slightly embarrassed by little things. 

“I am fine. I promise. I’ll see you tonight. I’m really looking forward to it. I need those drinks”. 

——————————————————

“Ma’am, the pathologist is here. She wants to see you”  
“She wants to see me now???”  
“Yes i believe so.”  
“Where is she??”  
“In the morgue ma’am”.  
“Okay thanks” Stella said as she was already walking out the door. 

Stella’s never really had any colleagues she could class as friends. She knows they talk about her. It’s no secret and it’s something they have always done. Calling her ‘stone cold’ or ‘cold hearted’. Back in the days of P.S.(‘pre-scully’ as Stella likes to joke and say), they would even try to hit on her and flirt with he. But nobody stood a chance. She’s not really bothered. She’s just glad she’s centre of attention. The only colleague Stella could class as any sort of ‘friend’ was the pathologist. 

“Shot 6 times in the chest and 2 in her head” the brunette said as she was slicing and dicing the body up.  
“Do we have an ID yet?” Stella asked.  
“No unfortunately not. Due to her face being unrecognisable, we are scanning her fingerprints as we speak. The ligature marks around her feet, neck and hands suggest she was tied up. The rope marks on her neck are deeper than the ones on her hands and feet. Suggesting that her neck was the first thing to be tied up. Could also be that the suspect had tried to strangle her. But something stopped them...Several teeth has pulled out too”  
“Probably keeping the teeth as a trophy. Some sort of reward for the work. The suspect will see it as an act of good. An act of kindness of almost.”

“Do you have any ideas or would you like to examine the body yourself?”  
Stella smiled. 

“Aaa and if i did that, it would be a mess. And you know that Dana would be gobsmacked. Best leave it to the professionals Sarah”.  
The two women smiled and then talked some more as they left the death foresaken place. 

“Stella. Are you okay? You seem a little distant”. Stella just nodded.  
She will admit, she’s been feeling a little distracted lately. 

“Yeah. I’m okay. I just feel a little distracted and a bit unsure”  
“Is everything okay with you and Dana??”. Sarah knew Stella. She knew she wasn’t one to share her personal life. She wasn’t one to let people in.  
“Oh god yes. I mean, of course we have arguments but every single couple have them. She’s the best. She never complains”. The brunette smiled. She loved the way Stella’s smile could light up the galaxy when she spoke about Scully and her life with her. 

“Don’t worry about me. I’ll be fine. I’ll have a few drinks tonight and spend the weekend with my family and relax. By Monday, it’ll be the same old Stella”. They both smiled at each other. 

“Okay I need to get back to work if i ever want to leave this place. As soon as you get a positive ID call me”.  
Sarah nodded and watched as the blonde walked away.

Stella went back up to her office and sat there for a good twenty minutes. She was just staring into space. She had plenty of work to be doing. She had to go over a case and review the written reports for it. But Stella just didn’t have the motivation. She didn’t want to do anything. She covered her hands with her face and breathed deeply. 

 

——————————————————

“Thanks guys. Have a good weekend and i’ll see you on Monday”. The lecture hall quickly emptied and Scully could finally sit down. 

Fridays lectures were full of note taking and talking and standing. But Scully loved it. The students were amazing. All motivated and always asking questions. Their enthusiasm motivated Scully. 

Scully took her cup that has “Worlds Best Mum” plastered over the front of it and went to the staff room. She needed coffee. 

“Aa Dana! Are you still on for tonight?”. Scully smiled.  
“Yes, of course!! Wouldn’t miss it for the world. If I tell you i haven’t stopped thinking about it for 2 weeks...” Scully and the tall, skinny, black haired man smiled.  
“And Stella?? I’m so intrigued by her. Every time I meet her it’s like i’m trying to solve a mystery. And Sarah adores her!!!”. Scully laughed. 

“We were just talking about that this morning actually. She’s looking forward to it too Josh. Thank you for inviting us both”. 

“It’s not a party without one of my favourite medical doctors and her super hot detective wife”. He winked and patted her shoulder. “If you don’t have anymore classes today Dana, please feel free to leave. It’s Friday. I’m feeling generous” He said. 

“Okay I gotta dash. Got a dentist appointment then i need to go home and get ready for tonight. My good looks don’t just appear themselves Dana!!” He shouted as he left. 

Scully looked at her watch. 1:15pm. She went back to her classroom and packed up all her stuff. ‘Fuck it. It’s Friday’ she thought. ‘Let’s just go home’. Plus her boss had said to just leave...so why would she abuse the opportunity?? 

She figured Stella wouldn’t be home but unlocked her phone and called her anyway. 

“Hey. How’s work going?” Stella asked.  
“Josh said i could go home so i’m just getting ready to leave”  
“Are you okay? You’re not ill are you??”. Scully laughed.  
“No. I have no more classes today and he was feeling generous so he just said to come home. What time are you finished work??”  
“Well Dana Scully. I’m currently sitting with my feet up waiting for YOU to get home.”  
“You’re already home????”  
“Yes. Now hurry up and get your ass home now”. Scully smiled.  
“Okay i’m away to leave now”  
“See you when you get here”.

“Oh and Stella??”.  
“Yes??”  
“Get your feet off the coffee table”.

——————————————————

“Do i smell wine???” Scully said as shut the front door and kicked her heels off. Stella came out with two glasses of wine in her hand. Stella smiled and Scully licked her lips. 

She took the glass from Stella and kissed her deeply. Her tongue quickly darted across Stella’s lips and she moaned into the kiss. Scully swallowed the vibrations and immediately felt a warm tingle buzz through her whole body. 

Stella broke away from the kiss because she needed to breathe. Scully moaned and then smiled at her.  
“I could get use to this” Scully smiled and smiled. The redhead followed Stella into the living room and sat down beside her on the couch. With Noah being at Stella’s cousins house for the night, the house was  
quiet. 

“You know. It’s only 2 o’clock” Scully said. Stella looked at her and raised one eyebrow. She knew exactly where she was going with this conversation. 

Scully put her wine glass on the coffee table and looked back at Stella and smiled slightly. 

“We don’t have to be ready till 6. And it’s not going to take us THAAAT long” Scully continued. She leaned in closer to Stella. Their lips inches away from each other. Scully’s hot breath bouncing off Stella’s face and making the hair on the back of her neck stand on ends. 

Scully searched Stella’s eyes for a couple seconds and then sat on her lap. She took the wine glass that Stella was holding in her hand and placed in on the floor. She smoothed her hands up and down Stella’s silk blouse and kissed the spot underneath her ear. The spot that made Stella go crazy. Scully lightly pulled at the blouse trying to get it off. 

“Ummm Dana. Wha-What are you...what are you doing??”.  
“Nothing. I’m just getting your clothes off for you. You need to get changed into something for tonight and i just thought.....” Scully smiled. “I just thought i’d help”  
Stella gently took her wrists and pulled them away. Stella pulled Scully tighter towards her and kissed her. Scully took her hands back up and ran her fingers through Stella’s soft, shiny hair. Stella cupped Scully’s ass, which was rewarded in a giggle. 

“Wait”. Scully stopped the kiss abruptly.  
“What’s the matter???” Stella asked.  
“We are not having sex on the couch. I’m putting my foot down right now”. Stella rolled her eyes but had to admire how sexy Scully was when she was being bossy. 

All of a sudden, Stella picked up Scully, gave Scully the two wine glasses and started to walk upstairs.  
“Stella, what are you doing?” She said in between giggles.  
“Dana, what does it look like???” and Scully laughed again. 

Stella gently placed Scully on their bed and placed the glasses on the bedside table. Scully opened her legs to allow Stella to stand in between them. She looked up at her and smiled. The half naked blonde kissed Scully’s forehead and gently pushed her so she was lying on her back. Stella shed her clothes until she was wearing nothing but a black lace bra and matching thong. Scully couldn’t help but raise an eyebrow and look Stella up and down. Stella crawled onto the bed and straddled Scully’s hips. 

Stella kissed her hungrily. She had had enough of waiting. She needed Scully right now and she knew Scully needed her. Stella took off all of Scully’s clothes and ran a finger in a straight line over her stomach. She kissed both of her breasts and lightly nipped at her collarbone. Scully whimpered under the hot, firey touch of Stella. 

She looked into Scully’s eyes. They were glistening with arousal. She whispered into Scully’s ear. “I want you to scream my name like you never have before”. 

——————————————————

“Dana. Come on!!! We’re going to be late. The cab will be here any minute!!”  
“I’m coming Stella!!!!!”  
Stella smiled. “That’s what you said a couple hours ago”. Scully opened the bathroom door and shot a stare at Stella then rolled her eyes. 

Scully looked a vision. She was wearing a dark blue velvet dress that stopped at her knees. The straps were thin and black. The dress hugged all her curves perfectly. She was wearing a silver necklace that matched her silver heels and a silver clutch bag. Her hair was a little more voluminous than usual. Her makeup was minimal but her cheek and collar bones were carved beautifully and highlighted to perfection. The way the rock on Dana’s engagement ring and sleek silver wedding band shone together, made Stella’s heart leap. But Stella was lost for words. 

“Dana”. Stella pulled her closer and kissed her. “You look absolutely stunning”. Scully smiled.  
“You look pretty good yourself”

Stella had opted to wear a jumpsuit. The top half was sleeveless and had black lace. It showed off Stella’s toned arms. The legs were black and it had bit of gold medal in the middle. She was wearing plain black heels with her hair curled loosely. Stella never wore jewellery. The only piece of jewellery she was wearing was her wedding ring. Her makeup was the same as everyday. Nice, sleek, sophisticated but unnoticeable. 

Stella took Scully’s hand. “Our ride is here babe”. 

——————————————————

“Well look who it is” Josh said when the two women arrived.  
“If it isn’t the hottest gay couple EVER!!!” Scott joked. Scully lightly punched his arm. They hugged everyone and sat down in their seats. 

“You guys look amazing!!!” Sarah said. She was already slightly drunk and Stella was looking forward to the night ahead. She “I’m actually in love with both of you! Oh and your son!!! One of these days i’m going to hide him in my bag and steal him!!”. Stella smiled at her. 

Scully sat next to her closest friend Laura. Laura taught in the hall next to Scully and they formed such a close friendship and bond. Her kids called Scully ‘auntie Dana’. 

“Dana. You look so good and relaxed and beautiful!!”. Scully blushed. “Oh stop it you. I love your earrings!!!!!”  
“Aaaa these old things??” Laura said laughing. “No but seriously Dana. You were so frazzled this morning. Did you go home and have a bath or something?”  
Scully smiled and bit her lip.

“Ummmm yeah. Something like that..”.  
Laura nearly choked on her vodka and coke. “Dana!!!!!!!! How the hell did you have time for sex!!!!!”.  
“Oh you know. When you come home and find your wife handing you wine and you have like 5 hours to spare...you just have to do it” Scully said with a wink. The two women laughed together until they had tears coming out their eyes. 

“So Stella. How’s work??” Josh asked.  
“Different day, different killer” she stated. 

“Sorry Stella, i don’t mean to be rude, but what is it you do again?” Scott asked.  
“I’m a police officer”.  
“Detective Superintendent actually” Scully piped in.  
“So you’re like the big guns then??” Sarah asked.  
“You could say that yes” Stella said as she took a big swig of her wine.  
“Shit. I better hide the body before you come back to my house” Josh said winking at her. Everyone laughed. 

——————————————————

Stella was having more fun than she thought she would. The food was amazing. The atmosphere was amazing. The people Scully worked with were so lovely. She could see why Scully enjoyed working there so much. 

“You guys are amazing parents. I’ll give you my kids so i can run off somewhere!” Laura said. 

“How much kids have you got again Laura??” Stella asked.  
“3. All girls” She said proudly.  
Stella swallowed her wine. “As much as i love kids, i could NEVER cope with 4!!!!”. Everyone laughed. 

The conversation varied from alcohol, to work, to jokes, to exes and to sex. Then it when back to children. 

“Would you guys ever have more?” Sarah asked.  
“More what?” Scully laughed.  
“More children silly!!” Scott shouted from the end of the table.  
Scully looked at Stella. Stella looked at Scully. Were those tears Scully was trying to hold back?? 

“Ummmm. We’ve never really spoke about it.” Stella said.  
“It would be nice. I’ve always wanted more kids. I would love to have another one” Scully smiled. Stella took a sip of her wine and smiled. The table went quiet for a couple seconds. Stella was praying that someone would change the subject. 

“Did I ever tell you the story of Josh and the old lady that was trying to hit on him in New York?!!” Sarah practically shouted. She was unaware how drunk she was and it made Scully laugh. 

Stella was trying to keep her focus but it was hard. She knew Scully wanted more kids. But she didn’t know she wanted them that badly. Stella was annoyed with herself. She should have asked Scully before. She felt like an asshole. But she knew she couldn’t be absent from the evening. She took another sip of wine and joined in the conversation. 

——————————————————

The party was even bigger at Josh’s hide. More and more people kept arriving. Everyone was fuelled with alcohol. Everyone was singing songs from the 80s, 90s and the 00s. Stella had her arm around Scully and was watching her. She looked so beautiful. So carefree and happy.

Scully looked at Stella. “You okay??”  
“Yes Dana. I’m fine” and she kissed her lips. “I’m actually having such a good time”. Scully smiled at her.  
“You are very very very beautiful. And aaaalll mine” Scully said as she poked her finger on Stella’s arm.  
“Yes. I believe that’s very true”. Stella smiled.

‘Wake Me up Before You Go-Go’ by WHAM! came on. Scully shot a dangerous smile at Stella. 

“No. No no no no. Danaaaaaa don’t you even think abo-“. Stella didn’t even have time to finish her sentence. Scully dragged Stella by the hand and started dancing with her. Stella couldn’t help but smile. Scully was so drunk and her dancing was terrible on a good day. 

“Come on Stelllaaaaaaaa!!!” Scully said. “Dance with me”. Stella didn’t dance. But, at that moment. Stella did dance. Not once. Not twice. But more times than Stella could count...or could remember. 

 

——————————————————

It was 3:30am and the party was finally over. Stella was a little drunk. But Scully. Drunk didn’t even come close. Stella had to practically carry her to the cab and then carry her into the house. 

Stella was trying to unlock the front door but Scully kept getting the way.  
“Dana... Please let me in the door!!” Stella whined. Scully kissed Stella then moved out the way so Stella could insert the key into the lock. 

Stella handed Scully pyjamas but she shook her head. “I don’t want to wear clothes tonight”. Stella nodded and put the pyjamas back in the drawer. She collected her own and put them down on the bed. Scully got up. She nearly fell, but she got up. She waddled over to Stella. She leaned and whispered into her ear “Oh. And i don’t want you to wear any clothes either”. Stella nodded her head again and put the pyjamas in the drawer. Both women got ready for bed. Even though, Stella got Scully ready for bed then herself. 

Stella got in bed and was away to switch off the life when Scully burst out laughing. Stella turned round and looked at her.  
“What the fuck are you laughing about?” Stella said with a smile.  
“Me. I’m laughing at myself” Scully said with tears rolling down her face. Stella couldn’t help but laugh. Scully was laughing....at herself.....  
“And whats so funny about you??” 

Scully looked at Stella as if she just said ‘I want a divorce’.  
“I said a joke to myself” Scully said as she moved closer to Stella.  
“Aaa. Care to share, Dana?”. Scully moves even closer. “Mmmmmmmmmmm...sure!!!!” Scully said with a massive smile. Scully sat back and looked at Stella with a serious face. 

“What’s long and hard and has cum in it?” Stella stared at her. ‘What the actual fuck’ Stella thought to herself.  
“Ummm. I dunno babe”. Scully pushed Stella back on the bed and sat on her hips.  
“A cucumber”. Scully tilted her head back and started screaming of laughter. Stella started laughing too. But not at the joke. She was laughing at Scully. 

She fell off Stella and lay on the bed. “I told you i was funny”. Stella proped herself up on her elbow and stared down at Scully. “Mmmmmhh. You’re quite the comedian aren’t you Dana??”. Scully kissed Stella’s nose. “And you’re quite sexy aren’t you”. Stella just smiled at her. 

“Come on. Let’s go to bed” Stella said. Scully yawned and jumped down the covers beside Stella. Stella kissed her head. “I had a great time tonight D. You looked absolutely gorgeous”. Stella looked down to find Scully already fast asleep. 

In the moonlight, she looked beautiful. More beautiful than ever. She was glowing. In this light, she looked like the moonlight itself. Stella kissed her head gently. The best part about all this Stella thought, was that it was all to herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for a visual image of the outfits. 
> 
> scully ; http://www.tobi.com/dresses/navy-blue-dresses
> 
> stella ; https://m.aliexpress.com/s/item/32797162115.html?trace=storeDetail2msiteDetail

**Author's Note:**

> hehe thanku for reading. I love u all. and i'll see u back here real soon.


End file.
